


Grass Bat Vs. Stanky Bean: The Re-Rematch.

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Accidentally Dunking on Shinku, Because the only thing better than dunking on him is doing it on accident, Gen, Kakashi is absolutely a petty bitch, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: Shikako’s just going about her day.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikako & Yuuhi Shinku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Grass Bat Vs. Stanky Bean: The Re-Rematch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).



It wasn’t her fault that Yuuhi Shinku was out of a job.

Well, okay.

Maybe a little bit.

But in her defense, she was just trying to do her job. Tsunade had assigned it! It was official that she and Sasuke were supposed to do something to improve the village, which was the police department. It wasn’t their fault that the rest of the village needed some revamping. Seriously, the Genin Corps were underutilized. They would’ve had to be revamped eventually. Sasuke understood. So really, it just kind of happened that Kurenai’s dad was out of a job.

It definitely wasn’t sort of her fault that she made him late for a meeting either.

Team Red was called away to plant some evidence in Grass after the chunin exam debacle to sow discord in Iwa, and maybe explode a couple of things on the way. Not that it was anyone’s business, but Team Red had to requisition some seals and underestimated the amount they would need. Rather than go through proper channels, it was easier to just make seals and submit them at the tower directly to Tsunade. ANBU had special privileges (because, well, ANBU, duh) so Shikako just subtly pulsed her ANBU tattoo and Genma let her in. (Which totally confirmed her suspicions that he had been in ANBU.) Instead of the two hour checks and balances, Tsunade let her off after a half an hour of quick explanation with a mild glare. She was not going to become Kakashi-sensei.

When she was leaving Tsunade’s office, she noticed Shinku sitting in the corner glaring at Sensei, who was guarding the door. Genma must have finished his shift.

“You mean I’ve been waiting for _two hours_ to speak with the Hokage and that child is allowed to waltz in ahead of me? I’ll have you know that I’ve missed an extremely important appointment.”

Kakashi-sensei just shrugged and smiled. “Take it up with the Hokage.”

Shinku looked furious as his eyes registered exactly _who_ had made him wait. 

Kakashi nudged her and put away Icha Icha when he saw her emerging. “Hi, Shikako-chan.”

Shikako decided to be a little more petty. “Hi, Sensei,” she said in the slowest possible acceptable voice, “did you make Genma cover for you because you were late again?”

His eye crinkled as he matched her speed. “No, I would never do that. How is your training going? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Oh, shit. Sensei was _definitely_ pissed that she hadn’t been keeping him updated on Team Red’s missions.

”Hmm.... we should get ramen. Or barbecue. With Sasuke, and then we can train together! You can bring Captain Yamato.” 

Kakashi smiled. “Sounds good to me. Say hi to Sasuke for me, I haven’t seen him in a while either.” 

“I will! We’ve been pretty busy lately, but I know he wanted to run some chidori techniques by you.”

Sensei fake frowned. “I’ve been in the village this entire time, and I haven’t seen him once. I’m feeling very unloved by my own students here.”

Yep, Sensei was definitely pissed.

Shikako stepped forward to give Sensei a hug before he could dodge. “Bye, Sensei! I have to go now, but see you soon!”

As Shikako was leaving, she heard Kakashi talking to Shinku. 

“Oh, how quickly they grow up. My cute genin is almost a jonin now! Did you hear that she’s doing something with the police department?”

Shinku didn’t respond.

Kakashi smiled and took out his porn. 

“Oh yeah, you can go in now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stinku: 0
> 
> Shikako: 3


End file.
